How a dark storm could cause sunshine
by Tak Dragon
Summary: When Feliciano is hiding in his house from the heavy storm outside, he hears a knock on the door. When he opens it, he meets the most beautiful person he has ever seen - one with wings. Wingtalia!Itagypt, originally a present for Lady-Pyrien.


**Hello hello~ Finally, after a hiatus (which had to do with a lot of things - my emotional state, the big amount of time I need to work on my homework and other things, and the fact that I do not post chapters immediately after they are done) I am back with this story. I made it for Lady-Pyrien, (who is a lovely writer by the way), and only got around to uploading it here now... It's Wingtalia!Itagypt, our little pairing~ I do hope you enjoy, even if not everyone might like this pairing. **

* * *

><p>Feliciano sighed softly as he stared out of the window. The rain was pouring down, slamming against the glass. That was about the only thing he could see from the outside, though, because it was very dark, as well... He just closed the curtain again, feeling already scared enough without it being open. He wished his friends or brother or grandpa were here, so that they could comfort him... He really didn't like this weather...<p>

He squeaked when he heard something that sounded awfully much like the tree in his garden cracking. Was it going to fall? Was it going to crush his house!? Oh no... But however much he wanted to, he wasn't going to cry. He was a strong person, and he couldn't cry over something like this!

He had only just finished this thought, when all of a sudden the sound of the thunder was audible again, and he let out a yell. But it... was there again? No, it wasn't thunder... It was someone knocking. On the door. Oh no! No one deserved to wait out there in this weather!

Feliciano quickly made his way towards the door, and opened it. Indeed, there was a person in front of him.

It was a man, still with a young look on his face – he couldn't be much older than Feliciano himself. And if he was, he looked really young for his age... The young man had a tanned, smooth skin, and his clothes looked more like white robes – though they were completely soaked...

"Please, come inside!" Feliciano said. "I will get you some new clothes... Do you maybe want a bath, sir? I can make it for you, nice and hot!"

The stranger stepped inside, a rivulet trickling down from his short brown hair onto his forehead, where it made its way down his kind of sharp nose, at the tip of which it dangled for a while until it dropped to the floor. "A... bath would be nice," he said with a quiet voice.

Feliciano smiled at him, and nodded. "Alright. Just wait here, and I will prepare the bath – or rather... Ah! I know! Please, undress yourself first?" He just hoped it wouldn't be such a strange thing to ask. Even though he himself didn't mind to be naked or see other people naked, he knew that there were others who were less approving of it.

Luckily, the young man nodded, and started to remove his robes... revealing something else. Huge golden wings unfolded, dripping from the rain as well. Feliciano stared at them in awe for a moment, quite unsure of what to say... It wasn't every day that he saw wings like these, after all...

"Please stop staring at them," the stranger said, and Feliciano's cheeks became red. "Y-Yes... I'm sorry," he whispered, quickly averting his gaze. He didn't quite know where the wings came from, or why the other had them... Ah!

"Are you an angel!?" he asked, jumping from one foot to the other while the young man calmly undressed himself. Then, the beautiful stranger looked up, and shook his head. "No. I'm not an angel. I just have wings, but there is nothing else about it."

Feliciano gasped a little, and stared at him for a little more, before he averted his gaze again. "A-Alright..." He then looked up. "Ah! I almost forgot! The bath!" He quickly turned, and ran up the stairs. "Follow me, once you are done!" With that said, he ran into the bathroom, and started to prepare the bath for the winged man. He tried his best to make it nice and hot. He giggled, poking one of the many bubbles that had formed, when he heard a sound behind him.

It was the stranger, who walked into the bathroom. His still dripping wet wings were now folded around his waist, and stayed like that until he had made his way into the bath and sat down.

"What is your name, sir?" Feliciano asked, pouring some water over the other's shoulders.

"I... I am Gupta," the young man said, and he moved his golden wings around a little.

"Gupta," Feliciano repeated, and then he grinned. "My name is Feliciano! Nice to meet you!"

Gupta nodded, but remained quiet for the rest of the time, while Feliciano carefully washed him and made sure that he was clean and warm. After he was done with the bath, he stepped back. He grabbed a towel, and held it open. Gupta looked up at him, sighed, and then went out of the bath, walking over to the happy Italian, who wrapped the towel around Gupta's body. However, once he had done that, he didn't leave – instead, he kept hugging him.

After a while of just standing there, the angel – no, it wasn't an angel, it was just someone with wings – tried to move away. "I... I still need to dry myself, Feliciano."

Feliciano shook his head, though. "No, not now. I will dry you. You are my guest, after all, and I need to make sure that you are fine!" After he had said those words, he started to gently rub the towel over Gupta's body, leaving no spot untouched until he was completely sure that Gupta was dry. "There you go~" he cheered, throwing the towel on the young man's head with a giggle.

Gupta stepped back, a light blush covering his cheeks. "T-Thank you, but... It wasn't needed..."

Feliciano immediately shook his head, though, and he crossed his arms. "It was. You are my guest. Well... Come with me, to my room. I will give you nice clothes, and then we can go to sleep, right?" Without leaving the other any chance to response, he had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom. He threw the closet open, and grabbed the most fluffy pyjamas he had.

"There~! You can wear this~!" he said with a bright smile, throwing the clothing towards Gupta. The man stared at them for a while, and then started to put the pants on. The shirt he left on the ground.

Feliciano stared at him with a questioning gaze, but then he realised that, of course, the wings would be in the way...

He then jumped into his bed, and lifted the covers. "Here! You can sleep here with me!" That actually wasn't necessary at all, however, Feliciano was still really scared of the thunder and lightning that was still going on so he preferred to have someone near him he could hold. And while he didn't even know this man, he seemed nice enough, so he trusted him.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Gupta, who reacted too slowly, and he pulled him into the bed, immediately cuddling against him. "There... Good night, Guppy~" He placed a kiss on Gupta's cheek, giggling again.

The other sighed a little, but eventually moved one of his arms around Feli's waist.

* * *

><p>Feliciano let out a soft yawn as he opened his eyes. There was a strange body next to him – one he wasn't able to identify at first – but soon enough he remembered. It was the boy from last night... He was looking so adorable! His beautiful dark face looked really peaceful, and oh so pretty...<p>

Suddenly the boy opened his golden eyes, staring straight at Feliciano, making him squeak and blush in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly, his voice had a higher pitch than he liked. "I didn't mean to stare!"

Gupta reached out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, and shook his head. "It is no problem, do not worry. I am not angry at you. You meant no harm, after all."

The Italian stared at him for a moment, but then he smiled. "I am really glad! You are so nice~"

"No, I... I should be the one to say that. Thank you for the help yesterday. I really appreciate that, kind sir..." Gupta's beautiful voice sounded. Gods, everything about this man was beautiful!

"Sir?" Feliciano repeated with a giggle. "I'm not a sir! I'm Feliciano!"

Gupta's lips formed a small smile. "Ah, yes, of course. Feliciano."

The excited boy jumped out of his bed, and opened his closet to search through his clothes. "Ah, do you want some of my clothes? I would be glad to give you some!"

But Gupta wouldn't have it, and protested. "No, no... I think my own clothes are dry already. I can wear those."

Feliciano whined a little, but he eventually gave in. "Alright..."

He grabbed some clothes for himself, and got dressed. "I'm ready!" he said, a smile on his face while he turned back to Gupta. The winged man stood up, and smiled back gently at him. "I can see that~"

Feliciano giggled, and grabbed the other's hand. "Well, let's go now! Let's go downstairs and I will make us something to eat~!"

He quickly pulled Gupta to the kitchen, smiling all the time. "What do you want to have? I can make anything for you! I do not know what you winged people eat, but… I will make it!"

The other man stared at Feliciano for a while, before he nodded. "Hmm… I thank you for your offer. You are very kind, si- Feliciano. I would like to eat some bread. I do not need much more."

Feliciano nodded. "I will give you bread and milk!"

"Milk? But I didn't-"

Feliciano shook his head. "For strong bones and teeth~" he said with a wink. He opened a cupboard and pulled two plates out of it. He then got the food (which took rather long, a bit too long!), and two glasses with milk. "Here! For you!" he happily exclaimed while he sat down next to the guy. "Have a nice meal!"

Gupta stared at the plate. It was more than he had asked for... Not only had Feliciano given him three pieces of bread, but they were also decorated with several vegetables and other food- there was even a piece of pizza on the plate!

"What...is it?" Feliciano asked softly, once he saw Gupta staring at his plate like that. "Do you... do you not like it? Should I... make something different?"

He got silenced, however, by one gesture from Gupta. "No. That is not it. It's just... more than I asked for."

That answer made a bright and happy smile appear on his face that had been wearing a worried expression before. "It's for strong muscles! You need to get very strong and healthy and happy, because you are a person with wings, and you need to fly..." With that, he fell silent and stared at his own plate - the one that had half of the amount that Gupta had on it - but he was quick to smile again - whether it was that true to what he really felt was to be questioned. "So I made sure you ate enough!"

Gupta looked at the boy next to him, and Feliciano stared back, a soft blush on his face because of the warm smile that Gupta was showing him.

"That is very sweet of you..."

Feliciano nodded, and looked away, and looked back again - completely flustered as he was, he simply had no clue what to do. So, unable to think of anything else, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Gupta's cheek. As quick as he had decided it, he pulled back. "I... Italian custom," he whispered. His face was a dark red by now, and this time he kept looking the other way.

The other man gently shook his golden wings, and kept smiling at Feliciano, as if he hadn't just done the most embarrassing thing one could do. "I see~ It's a very interesting custom~"

Feliciano shortly glanced at Gupta, but quickly averted his gaze again. The other's eyes on him were just too much… "Y-Yeah…."

Luckily, Gupta turned back to eat his food again, and didn't say anything before he was completely done.

"There. It was delicious, Feliciano. Thank you, once again, for your kindness."

Feliciano, his red blush finally having disappeared, looked up. "Thank you. I am very glad you liked it… If you need anything else, just tell me!"

Gupta nodded. "For the moment, I am satisfied." He stood up, and stretched his wings, the full span of them now visible - they showed a wide distance.

Feliciano watched in awe how the wings unfolded. He couldn't resist reaching out and touching them, gently letting his fingers brush over the soft feathers. "Y-You - I mean- They are beautiful…" he mumbled.

Gupta turned, to look at him. "You think so? I am glad. You are quite pretty, as well."

Happy as he had been that his blush had disappeared, the younger man's face turned an unfortunate red again. "I-Ah-I-S-Sorry!"

Gupta chuckled. "Come. Let's go outside. The weather has calmed down…"

That made Feliciano's eyes widen, and he quickly ran towards the front door, standing in front of it, so that Gupta could not pass. "No! S-Stop! Wait here. Right here. I will not allow you to leave- I still need to give you something!" With those words, he quickly ran upstairs, continuously looking behind him to see if his friend was still waiting - which he, fortunately, was. He quickly grabbed what he was looking for, and hurried back down the stairs, stopping only when he was right in front of Gupta.

"H-Here. I… I didn't want you to just… to just… leave, so… H-Here. Have this, please." He grabbed Gupta's hand, and placed a bracelet in it. "T-There. So that you… won't forget me, I hope." He then stepped back, allowing Gupta a way to the door.

The winged man opened it, and stepped outside. "Thank you a lot," he said. "I will not forget you and your kindness. I will always keep you in my mind."

"Wait!" Feliciano gasped quickly, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Gupta. "I… I'm… T-Thank you…"

"I do not see what you should thank me for… As far as I know, you are the one who gave me everything I needed and took care of me," Gupta replied, gently rubbing his back. "I am the one who should thank you."

Feliciano giggled. "You already thanked me a lot~! I just thought I should thank you for…. for keeping me company, and… for being my friend…"

Gupta kissed his forehead shortly, making Feliciano blush once again, and then stepped back. "Right. I accept your thanks. May we meet again, my friend." With those words, he spread his wings once again, and took off, flapping his wings, pushing himself higher into the sky, _flap, flap_, while Feliciano watched him, the tears streaming over his cheeks, _flap, flap, _higher and higher he went, _flap, flap, flap_-

He fell.

Feliciano let out a scream, and quickly ran towards the place where the other was about to fall down at. He was just in time to catch him, although he stumbled back and fell on his butt.

"Gupta! Are you alright!?"

The man looked up, his body now pretty limp in Feliciano's arms - but only because he chose to. "I… suppose I need more of your bread and milk, for strong bones and strong muscles," he said with a small grin.

The other moved Gupta up so that he was sitting up instead, and looked at his face. "I… Are you really okay? I… I will give you as much milk as you want me to! I want you to stay strong, after all!"

Gupta reached out to gently wipe Feliciano's tears away - it was unclear what the tears meant at this point. "Don't worry. I will stay here, with you… I will pay you back as soon as I get the chance… However… That means I can't go after the others now… They probably already continued flying, and… if that is the case, I am unable to catch up with them."

Feliciano's eyes widened slightly. "Do you… Do you mean that…"

"Yeah. I am going to stay here for at least another year. If you… would like that, of course."

More tears fell down the smaller boy's cheeks, and he buried his face into Gupta's shoulder. "I… I'm so happy… I'm sorry for being happy about you being unable to catch up with your friends, but…"

He got silenced by soft lips being pressed against his own, and once he pulled away, Gupta grinned at him. "Egyptian custom~"

This time, Feliciano's cheeks didn't turn red - it was more of a pale hue that was spreading on his face. He simply couldn't believe it. Gupta wasn't going to leave him. Gupta was going to stay. Gupta was his friend. Gupta kissed him.

He kissed Gupta.

* * *

><p>The two men were laying on the grass, staring up at the sky, and looking at the people that came flying past them. They were the group Gupta had belonged to, a few years ago. However… after that one year, the man had decided that he didn't quite mind it to stay with Feliciano for a longer time. Of course, whenever the people of his group went past them at the same time each year, they always left some presents, and they were always allowed to stop by for some food that Feliciano had made for them.<p>

Feliciano then caught Gupta looking at him, with that same warm smile he always wore whenever he was around the other. He blushed, but smiled happily. "Are you happy, Guppy?"

Gupta nodded. "Of course I am, Feliciano. I am with you, after all." He gently squeezed the other's hand. "There is no reason for me not to be happy. You are incredibly kind, and beautiful, and… just lovely."

His blush got redder, but Feliciano didn't feel the need to hide it this time. "I love you, Gupta." He moved his hand a bit higher, to let his fingers brush against the bracelet the man was still wearing to this day. "You are handsome, and polite, and… I just love you!"

"I love you too, Feliciano," the winged man said, while he rolled on his side to kiss him - Feliciano was all too eager to kiss back.

"Gupta?" he asked, once they pulled away. "Can you carry me on your back?"

The other sat up, and nodded. "Of course~" He stood up, and Feliciano jumped on his back with an excited squeal. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Gupta, and they took off, ready to explore the skies around them, together.


End file.
